fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ganime/Sonic VS Mega Man The Lost Episode
For Those who wish to know This was a fight I was working on for a while. But after tons of Writers Block and an animated show that did what I was planning to do very similarly. I will just place the scraps of this fight here. If you want to write your own version of Sonic VS Mega Man the page is free for use. ---- Sonic the Hedgehog VS Mega Man is a What-If Episode of Fatal Fiction by Ganime. Description The Blue Blur VS The Blue Bomber, which blue hero of the future will win in this battle of 90's Heroes Interlude (Cue: Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars - Across the Border) Robert: Video Games have produced several heroes through the most unlikely of scenarios over several decades. Rei: These two being no different, going through traps, loops, two comic crossovers and more. Sonic the Hedgehog, the Blue Speed Demon of Mobius. Robert: Mega Man: the Metal Blue defender of humans and robots. Rei: For the sake of consistency only their appearances in games will be considered when taking info, meaning no Archie Comics, Ruby Spears Cartoons, Sonic 2 Manga, or anything of the sorts. Robert: I do the research, she does... what do you do again? Rei: We're here to analyze their abilities, feats, and stats to find the truly superior hero. Robert: ... this is Fatal Fiction. Sonic the Hedgehog (Cue: Sonic Free Riders - Free) Rei: Picture a beautiful archipelago, with the nicest of creatures and a serene and peaceful lifestyle. It would seem like a great time, right? Robert: Not for Sonic the Hedgehog, he found the islands boring exept for one specific one: South Island. One day all of its inhabitants went missing and replaced with robots. The Hedgehog destroyed them all and found the culprit: Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or just by his nickname, the Eggman. This one encounter would reshape the world in some ways for the better and some for the worst. (Cue: Sonic: After the Sequel - Combat Night) Rei: Sonic, like a real life hedgehog curls into a ball all the time. However, unlike most hedgehogs, he incorporates it for both defensive and offensive maneuvers, like the Spin Dash, Homing Attack, and Insta-Shield. Robert: Sonic has also associated himself with attacks relating to the wind due to his speedy nature like the Blue Tornado, Sonic Wind, and Sonic Wave. There's also the time related attacks like Time Stop and Time Break; and even some arbitrairy moves like the Magic Hands that turns enemies into toys and the Sonic Heal which heals Sonic... by vibrating his molecules I could not make this shit up. Rei: Sonic's last main move, the Sonic Boost,essentially turns Sonic into a living bullet train, incapable of being stopped by almost anything; and Lastly, there's Sonic's trump card, the Chaos Emeralds. Tikal: "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos." (Cue: Sonic Unleashed - Super Sonic vs. Perfect Dark Gaia) Robert: These seven mystical jewels all grant the user the use of Chaos Energy,, which can be used to perform Chaos Control, move that can warp the user, others, and can even stop time. When all Seven are in use, Sonic can transform into Super Sonic, a form that makes him practically invulnerable, flight, and a massive boost in speed and power. Rei: He also gains a plethora of new moves like the Super Sonic Energy Blast and Deflect, a move that can block and redirect projectile attacks. Most notably is the Positive Aura that Super Sonic gives off, which can neutralize negative Chaos Energy and negative thoughts in general. Robert: Sonic isn't without his faults, for example there's water. Sonic falls like a rock in large aquatic environments which has given him a severe case of aquaphobia, he also acts impulsively which has gotten him into trouble more times that it has brought him out of trouble. Super Sonic also faces an issue, the amount of time he has. Times have varied to just under a minute to several days, with the period of time shortening depending on how much Ring Energy is used. Rei: Let's not disrespect the rodent- Robert: That's an insult in itself. Rei: He has plenty of unreal feats, like when he toppled to 250 ton Egg Golem, ran an unknown amount of time to travel from one universe to another, resisted mind control that affected the rest of his friends, and has matched several cataclysmic characters such as Ultimate Emerl, Perfect Chaos, and Imperator Ix. It becomes even crazier with Super Sonic when he combated Solaris, flew past asteroids in seconds, and has even gone against people who can nullify the power of the Chaos Emeralds. (Cue: Sonic Mania - Friends) Robert: Whether he's being hyperactive, righteous, or the ultimate paragon-renegade pack Sonic will be the one to save the day, after all he is the fastest thing alive. [https://youtu.be/HhK9Nht8DHY?t=1h33m18s Shadow: So there's more to you than just looking like me. What are you anyway? Sonic: What you see is what you get! Just a guy that loves adventure! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!] Mega Man (Cue: Mega Man 8 - Title Theme) Robert: 199X: two scientists: Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. Albert Wily graduated from RIT, with the goal to advance the world with their knowledge. By the next decade 12 were created, 8 to advance civilization, 2 to help with common work, and 1 going rogue. Rei: The robots were widely praised by the public, however Wily became jealous of Light's Beard, ability to create robots and popularity. Like any mad scentist, Wily went AWOL and stole 8 out of the twelve robots for world domination, only the two house workers were left with Light. Rock, one of the helper robots volunteered to help take down Wily and retrieve the Robot Masters, he was heavily modified to be able to transform into the Super Fighting Robot, Mega Man. (Cue: Mega Man 8 - Stage Select) Robert: As a combat robot Mega Man was gifted with many abilities such as his Mega Buster: an arm cannon that fires compressed energy and can be charged up for even more powerful blasts or use both arms for the Double Mega Buster, an attack that can easily one-shot his opponent while running the risk of completely powering down. Rei: There's also the Variable Weapon System, which allows him to copy the abilities of opponents either by defeating them or by copying the data of their chips. This has given Mega Man over 80 weapons to his arsenal, varying from the elements such as fire, ice, and electricity, shields made of diamonds, skulls and more, an unknown amount of blades and explosives and even weapons using spatial anomalies such as Black Hole, Black Hole Bomb, and Astro Crusher. Robert: We can't forget about Rush, Mega Man's robot companion that can transform into vehicles for sky, space, underground, and road travel. Not to mention that the two can fuse to create Super Mega Man, allowing Mega Man flight and an enhanced version of the Mega Fist that homes in on enemies as well as being overall stronger. (Cue: Mega Man Unlimited - An Unbreakable Will) Rei: The Super Fighting does have his fair share of weaknesses like the fact that outside of his Mega Buster, all of his weapons have a limited amount of uses; he's also solar powered meaning that long periods without exposure to sunlight would weaken him to an unknown degree. Lava and spikes also seem to be a notable trouble for him although he has shown to be able to easily survive spikes of certain varieties but not of others, the true reason for this being unknown. Robert: Not like those matter as those weaknesses are pretty situational, plus his accomplishments clearly outweigh those faults. Like when he lifted Wily Castle V, kept up with the likes of Duo and Quick Man, could walk around normally on Jupiter, and held his own against the likes of the Stardroids, and endured heat's that surpass that of the Sun's and freezing temperatures that rival that of Absolute Zero and defeated his future self twice. Rei: How you can defeat yourself is beyond me but that may show how capable Doctor Light's and Wily's second creation truly is. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EboXEDCE08E&feature=youtu.be&t=2m20s Mega Man: Hey Dr. Wily! Dr. Wily: So, Mega Man, you've finally reached the last stage. Mega Man: That's right, and you're finally gonna lose this time, Wily.] FATAL FICTION! Pre-Fight South Island A blue creature was unwinding by a television watching the finals of a fighting tournament. The round featured an old man in a silver and gold dragon gi. His opponent was an elephantine teen wearing armour plates covering pieces of his clothing. The Speed Demon observed the unfolding fight until it got cut off by a sudden switch to Breaking News. The Speed Demon observed the unfolding fight until it got cut off by a sudden switch to Breaking News. In the broadcast, there was a child in blue with a cannon for an arm. The boy also had other designed robots destroying the surrounding structures. He left the cabin and entered a nearby and saw his two-tailed buddy. “Hey, Tails! Some kid in blue is destroying station Square!” “Well, looks like we have to save that city again. I'll get the Tornado-2 ready, wait outside” “OK” Within a few seconds, a biplane was flying a few meters above the ocean. The plane operated by the same orange fox now wearing a pilot's cap covering his head and eyes with goggles. On one of the plane's wings was the blue hedgehog, who readied to engage the terrorist storming the coastal city. Doctor Light's Laboratory Within a lab were two people, a young boy in a casual white t-shirt with spiked hair, and a strange pair of boots. Next to him was a taller man in a lab coat with snow-white hair and a full beard. They seemed to be observing a man masked by a pair of shades in with a yellow arc topping off his green helmet. The mysterious masked man's entire midsection free for viewing the person's advanced insides. Another Part of Dr. Light's House A blonde girl sat on a couch with a red dog sitting on her lap. She was watching some sort of cartoon that had switched to Breaking News. An army of robots terrorizing the once destroyed city shocked the robot assistant. The moment she saw the information hitting her eyes she ran off to the Laboratory for some help. “Hey, Rock,” the cleaning robot whispered through the crack. “Yeah?” The young boy responded. “There's something important on TV you need to see.” “Hey Doctor Light, Roll wants to show me something, can I go out?” “Sure, I don't see the problem with that. I'll tag alongside you two if you don't mind” “Not at all, right Roll?” Roll could only address the statements with a shaky grin and thumbs up. In reality, Roll didn't want to involve the Right Doctor into the chaos knowing how the Doctor would- “Rock, come now, we don't have a moment to waste!” The doctor and boy ran into the lab but passed the project they were working on prior and entered an area resembling a garage. Rock laid down is some case left in an inanimate position. “The weapons you'll use should be able to take down whatever is destroying Station Square with little destruction. Saving the citizens should be a problem with some of these as well.” Lights filled the case of the metal hero's station of inactivity. As soon as the lights dimmed down the case opened showing the boy again somewhat disguised by the remaining light. A new cerulean light came from within the lucent ray. As both flares disappeared left their presence stood one. The Super Fighting Robot, Mega Man. “I'll be back as soon as possible!” The hero of Mega City ran out of the house and warped in a slim ray of light with Roll and Doctor Light watching it all. “You know, I recognize that robot from somewhere before.” “Maybe it's from one of your video games, let's go back in to see if he's okay.” Station Square Sonic and Tails were above observing a good place to begin their own mission. “Here take this.” Tails shouted due to the speeds they were moving at. “What's this?”, Sonic questioned. “The Infrared Scope, it can observe all the notable features of a person and can allow us to talk to each other while we're away from each other.” “As always you come up with the best gear!” “This isn't the best one, it's the most stable version right now; if you're stoked by this one then I don't even want to know how you'll react to the final version.” “... Was that payback for when I said Pi-” “Yes that was payback for when you called me Pixel Brain, now get out there and show those party crashers what we're made of!” “Time to party!” Meanwhile, the Blue Bomber entered the scene, confused by the lack of the Mad Doctor's design philosophy in any of the robots. On the opposite side of the city, a blue blur had decimated all the robots in its wake. “Gotta find Eggman, take him down and be back home before noon. Should be a piece of cake!” Sonic dug both of his heels into the ground to stop and see a blue flash of light near the centre of the city. “Heh, almost like he wants me to find him” The cyan ray ha caught the attention of the Mighty Kid, going towards its origin to discover anything. Sonic was the first to reach the beam's origin nearby a highway. He was visibly disappointed by the lack of... g unusual. Sonic gave off a simple shrug and ran off on the highway to find any other stray robots. Mega Man found himself reaching his predetermined destination via a red motorcycle with a dog occupying the hood of the vehicle. To his surprise after a glance didn't notice any Robot Masters or any sign of a balding genius. Rock continued driving unaware of his future enemy's whereabouts. Rock accelerated across the road as he passed by a familiar being. Sonic turned his head to see a boy near identical to one he saw earlier that morning. “Hey, you're-” “You're that blue menace that was assisting Doctor Wily to take over the world!” “Funny, I was about to say you're another creation by the Egghead to try and take me down.” “Likely story, I'm not getting fooled by an oversized mechanical rat endangering the peace of this world!” “Whatever you say little boy blue, don't get too upset when you end up on the receiving end of a Spin Dash” Both fighters readied themselves on the road for a fight unaware of the setup that they dove head first into. FIGHT! Mega Man began by beckoning the Rush to fire at the Hyperactive Hedgehog. Sonic handles all the shots easily and eventually ricochets back to Mega Man sending him off the highway with Sonic following Mega Man. Mega Man comments that Sonic could've hurt someone. Sonic says that he didn't as he begins to rush Mega Man. He is then surprised by a Metal Blade thrown by Mega Man that almost hit his foot in an instant. Sonic proceeds to pick up one of the Metal Blades and throw it back at Mega Man but he is cut short by Mega Man's Ice Slasher landing a direct hit on Sonic, freezing him. Sonic was left defenceless for the set of Drill Bombs that were heading straight for him. With each one that came into contact with the frozen mammal slowly piercing through the ice before they all exploded at once dealing notable damage and freeing Sonic from his sub-zero prison. Mega Man once again switched colours and summoned the Mega Ball. Sonic's brief moment of surprise soon became a pile of disappointment as Mega Man kicked in a way that completely missed Sonic. "Cute, let me show you what a real kick looks like." Sonic dashed towards Mega Man and gave him a flurry of kicks finishing with a vortex kick, launching Mega Man from Sonic's leg to a nearby building. The possible destruction was averted by the Mega Ball intended for Sonic. Sonic beats up Mega Man until Tango pops up alongside Rush and Beat. Mega Man gets healed up by Eddie as Sonic has to deal with the Animal Buddies. Sonic is launched into the sky by one of Mega Man's explosive weapons and lands on the Tornado. The fight then becomes Sonic and Tails on the Tornado VS Mega Man and Rush in Jet Form Sonic taps into a Chaos Emerald to use a weakened Super Form as Mega Man merges with Rush to create the Super Adaptor. Mega Man distracts Sonic with something and ends the fight with the Double Mega Buster. K.O! Sonic is left unconscious. Mega Man is about to leave until Tails with the scanner thing mentioned earlier learns that Mega Man was built by Dr. Light who he knows Results Final Evaluation NOTE: BOLD text means that the one character is superior in the specific area, Italics imply that the two are equal in that area. Normal text means that the info has not been revealed yet. Epilogue The epilogue is with Sonic and Tails visiting Light Labs with everyone wondering why Sonic and Mega Man were wrecking Station Square when it is revealed that Eggman and Wily were working together in order to get one of their adversaries killed they watch in utter disappointment and plan their next attack Category:Blog posts Category:Ganime Category:Completed Fights